


Need to Escape

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutant Reader, No actual Non-Con/Rape, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: Hydra was all you knew, out of fifty embryos you were the only one to survive. Taught to fight. Raised to kill. How you managed to live this long was nothing short of sheer willpower, you wanted out. Lucky for you chance came yet not in the way you expected.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Especially when I have several other things I should be writing? Because once an idea crawls into my mind I just have to get it down....and writers block is a killer. I hope you enjoy this little brain child, it's a short introduction chapter.

There were two definite truths in your world: One if you made the slightest mistake or didn't accomplish your task the right way the pain made you wish you would die but, of course you never did. Two even if you accomplish your task it still was never perfect enough, you were faulty in every way yet, the pain was bearable.

Humans fascinated you or rather the Hydra Scientists as they preferred to be called fascinated you. It was their eyes that mainly held your attention, where your eyes were black with a ring of copper in the middle the Hydra Scientists were white with different colours in the middle. Their skin was milky white and rather boring where your skin was shiny with intricate scales.

You hated them.

It was too easy to smell their excitement as they neared your cell, there were always blood tests to see why you were the only embryo to survive. They took so much blood it was a wonder you didn't just die but again they had ways to make sure you stayed alive.

The best days or perhaps the worse-you weren't too sure about that-were the days you were sent out on assignments. Stalking prey was in your DNA, fear was an odd taste in your mouth yet you savored it it made you feel like the superior for once. Your prey always begged after you cornered them, the venom glands in your throat swelled as your fangs folded down. Human neck area was the best place to bite, with the main blood vessel there and all; the venom you injected caused complete paralysis first followed by death within just a few minutes.

Of course you leave your calling card by ripping out the Humans neck creating a perfect blood spattered V on the wall. This trick took years to perfect, if you bit too long the blood was too thick to land right but, too soon and it would all run away. Viper was what you were known to the Hydra Scientists and to the Humans in the outside world. That name you found funny, since that type of snake wasn't in your DNA.

In fact Viper wasn't your real name at all once you were called (Y/N) by the same Hydra Scientist who taught you to read and showed you that maybe just maybe not all Humans were terrible. On the bad days you missed that Human and wished that you could escape, escape these dark grey halls to the world that has sun. Where it isn't always cold, cruel and life unending.

To everyone you were distant, emotionless and easy to control, a mere robot like countless others but, you weren't. It took all your willpower to act how they wanted you to act, you seen what happened to the ones who resisted, the machine they were hooked up to. The memories they lost, yes you didn't have a lot of good memories hell they were shitty however you knew who you were, that is all that mattered.


	2. Beaten but not Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was started on a whim and here's another chapter!!! Enjoy

"Oppsss," You hiss your fangs still desended as you watch your training partner convulse on the ground. The venom already burnt through half of his face, the spray of venom littered down the rest of his body. Vemon did nothing to clothing, it just harmed the skin. The smell of burning flesh filled the room, your lips felt sticky from the burning body fat. His blood curdling screams made no effect on you having been desensitized to all this year's before.

Blood pooled from underneath his body from where unfortunately he fell on his blade, in fact you could see the tip protruding through his chest. Soon bone showed through the charred flesh as he stopped moving, a grin on your lips. That was entertaining.

"Viper!" Barked a voice behind you.

Before you could turn bursts of pain ripped through your throat from that damn collar. Rather than hot electricity it was cold, so very cold that way it would hurt you all the more. Hatred bubbled up for the man standing behind you, he was the man you wanted to paint the floor red with his blood.

"For a spider who is suppose to be obedient," Hot fingers clasped onto your arm, jerking you around Brock grinned, "You sure don't listen, I believe I told you not to kill anyone, this was training," clicking his tongue his gaze traveled hungrily over your body.

Forcing yourself to relax enough to retract your fangs you face the man. He was baiting you and there was no way you would give him the satisfaction of punishing you.

"Shame you are an Asset," tugging you closer he lifted his other hand and let it run down your side resting it on your ass, "That body is put to such waste, I know what you look like under those clothes Viper. All the things I could do to you, to see you on your knees in front of me," leaning closer he licked your ear, "Makes me hard just thinking of it."

It took all your training not to flinch or move under his hands, his touches made you feel dirty. Keeping your stare on the wall just over his shoulder you say nothing.

"Too bad they made you so willingly, I like it when they struggle, scream and beg," pulling away Brock grinned before wrapping his hands around your throat, "If you disobey again, I'll make you wish you listened in the first place," groping your ass he let go, "Although they want to see you for another reason, apparently you left someone alive."

That you couldn't ignore, "I did not! I-" The slap made your head snap painfully to the left, the taste of blood filled your mouth.

"I knew you still had life in you," laughing he threw you to the ground, "I've waited so long to do this," lifting a boot he kicked you hard in the stomach, "My reasons are justified."

Kick after kick to your stomach had you curling into a ball, it wasn't long until you heard rather than felt ribs break. It wasn't until the man crushed your leg under his boot did you finally scream. Dark laughter rang in your ears as you were lifted up, looking into the man's face you spit at him.

At that the smile was wiped off his face, "You shouldn't have done that, Hydra has no more use for you. I was going to leave you like this in an alley dead but," making a fist he punched you hard enough to break your jaw, "Now I'm going to leave you alive, isn't that nice of me? Alive in your own room and not on the street where anyone could get you, no just me," giving you another punch he dropped you.

Ears ringing and eyesight blurring you let out a pained gasp as you land on your leg, you should be used to this type of pain. His taunts were cruel, they weren't the same every time, you wished he would kill you instead of leaving you like this. Now you weren't able to protect yourself and this man knew it, letting out a cry as you were dragged you struggled.

"Oh this I like," laughing Brock dragged you, "Maybe I'll visit you later when I'm on rounds, warm you up a bit? Reptiles like heat don't they?"

Yanking open your cell door he threw you in a heap on the floor, your leg twisting and resting in an odd position. Having a broken leg was new torture, you'd rather they beat you black and blue or drain you of blood.

"Sleep tight, I'll be by later to make you my bitch," grinning Brock slammed the door shut.

Crawling to your bed you finally let out a sob, it hurt so much. Blood dribbled out if your mouth as you touch your leg, a sob ripped from your throat, how much use were you now? Pain made your vision blurred, your body wanted to pass out yet you wouldn't let it, not with that man so close.

Panting the coldness of the floor seep through your broken body, it made you cringe and become even more sleepy. Suddenly the floor shook as a deafening explosion boomed, they were trying to kill you! Ignoring the pain you crawl under the bed hiding from the falling debris as much as possible.

Another explosion blasted the door from its metal hinges, someone was screaming. It took a minute to realize that was you screaming, a figure filled the doorway, no! The bed provided no protection as the large man advanced, "N-n-no! Plesh!"

You knew you sounded pathetic and looked worse, even though you promised yourself from day one that you would never ever beg, that's exactly what you did, "Plesh dah...dah!"

The large man grabbed your leg, letting out a strangled scream you finally fell into blissful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have no clue where I was originally going with this but I have ideas...sorta. For this story I'm open to ideas, this could go two ways I suppose who wants to see: Reader getting saved by an Avenger OR getting tortured some more before getting saved? 
> 
> There will be no actual Non-Con just violence.
> 
> Whatever feedback I'll get will help me write the next chapter, don't know when it's coming out but it will be coming. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it!!!


	3. Nothing but Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the chapter you voted on! A bit more torture, just a tad bit.

"...Viper...Hydra...Obey."

With those words sounding in your ear you sat up swiftly nearly toppling over as your left leg crumbled under your weight. Standing on your right leg more you stared straight ahead and wait for the commands.

"Oh this does work," said a male voice, "I wonder why they never used this during training," Stepping into your line of sight the man grinned, "Rumlow couldn't come and save you because he was busy elsewhere so he told me that I could have you. Although seeing you like this doesn't really," he waved his hands, "Do anything. Stand down."

At those words you automatically snap out of that daze, how did this Human know those words of command? Plopping down on the cot you bit your lip to keep from hissing in pain, with your jaw still broken you couldn't say a word.

"Ah right I tried resetting your leg but with you passed out and than with you like that I couldn't really do anything. As for your jaw I read somewhere that if you set that wrong you can mess up the spine and you won't be able to move, can't have that. Now I can start on your leg," pushing you down he touched your leg, "You know..."

Vemon welled in your throat, falling uselessly down the corners of your mouth, you hated the look on this Human and the expression on his face. Moving your head your jaw clicked into place, it was still broken but you will be able to spit at him, however he needed to be closer.

"Your skin or can it be called skin?" grinning at you he twisted your leg in the opposite direction, "Never appealed to me."

A gurgled scream ripped from your throat, the pain shot up and down your leg. Despite the many promises you made to yourself about not showing emotion no matter the pain; you screamed again as the Human twisted your leg more until it was nearly turned around.

"Isn't pain beautiful? I can't feel it anymore but, the way your body moves and the sounds you make it just makes me want to hurt you more," laughing he leaned over and smacked your broken jaw.

With a grunt you feel your head snap to the side, the precious venom you saved up dripped down the wall. Again your vision blurred but you weren't going down not yet, the sounds of ripping fabric caught your attention.

"Gross it does cover your body," the man wrinkled his nose, ripping your pants to yyur hips he he started on your top. Clicking his tongue, "On actual snakes scales look amazing, on you it's gross. Bodyshape I can see why Rumlow wanted you however, I just want to see how much pain you can suffer before you die."

Flicking your gaze down your body you could see that nothing was left of your shirt, the valley between your breasts was on show. The pants-if they could be called that-were in shreds, a scrap covered your sex.

Walking back to your leg he touched it gain, "So you have bones like any other thing I suppose," flicking the knife in his hand he leaned over and stabbed your abdomen, blood bubbled around the wound, "Red? Red! Why couldn't you be filled it another colour, it's not like you are a human! Sick."

You were a plaything to this Human, with a snarl you spit venom in his direction. A scream let you know you hit the mark perfectly.

"Bitch! You bitch!" he cried rubbing his face he reached out and yanked the knife out, "You bitch!" Walking blindly he stabbed your wrist pinning it to the cot.

The stab to your stomach didn't hurt however your wrist did, the knife scraped against bone. Yelling you pull way only resulting in smacking the back of your head against the steel on the back of the cot. Once more your vision blurred you weren't giving in yet, not with the Human still so close. When the screams finally stopped and the body fell to a heap on the floor did you let yourself fall into blissful blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! And I also hope that this is what you were expecting. I am so excited for the next chapter, I believe I said somewhere that I started writing both chapters one of torture and the other not. So for the ones who didn't want more torture the next chapter is what would have happened...more or less I had to change the beginning just a bit. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Saved...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you to everyone who has been reading/commenting you guys rock. So I've added some more tags now hopefully that should be all of them. I have more of a solid idea I'm going with now more or less anyway :D
> 
> Also I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC it's my first time writing any of the Avengers beside Loki. Please forgive me.

Avengers POV

"There is another blip," Loki said with a bored voice as he held the small machine with two fingers, "Well really two blips, why bother though? The last couple were dead heat leaving bodies, do you honestly think anyone could be alive this far down?"

Biting his tongue Clint kept walking, "We are suppose to check, that is our job."

Sighing Loki followed, why he was chosen for such a servant type job was beyond him, he was a warrior not a body searcher. His abilities were being put to such waste, "Where are you going? The dead bodies are behind this door," he said in a matter of fact voice, "Unless you have a heat searcher on you? As well as your other bird type tendencies."

Shaking his head Clint pushed the door open, "A warning may have sufficed," Stepping into the small room he paused there were two people in the room, "Check the cot I'll check the person on the floor," Kneeling down he checked for a pulse.

Squinting into the semi darkness the God stepped towards the cot, what he seen laying there..."What in the Nine Relms is _that thing_?"

Whipping up from the ground Clint rushed over, "Barnes did say there might be experiments," checking for a pulse he sighed, "She's still alive, barely. Her leg is broken we have to be careful lifting her."

"Her? How do you know this thing is a female?" wrinkling his nose Loki looked over the body, "I suppose those could be female type attributes."

Feeling a wave of father protectiveness wash over him Clint grabbed a blanket and covered her, "You do not need to oogle her to make sure she was female," pulling out bandages he pulled the knife out of her arm, "Have to stop the bleeding."

Rolling his eyes Loki crossed his arms, he wasn't going to admit it but the creature fascinated him. Looking at its arm he frowned, "The..if you can call that skin looks familiar," taking a closer look he recognized it, "That looks like the noodle animal."

Pausing Clint looked at the other man with amusement, "You do realize-"

"I am aware that a noodle isn't an animal you Miguardian moron," Loki snapped, "My obnoxious brother eats enough of that junk for me to know the difference. It looks like that animal that is similar in shape but not size of a noodle."

Pausing in his administration's Clint looked at her face, reaching over he carefully lifted an eye lid; she reacted to light which was a good thing. Her eyes though, perhaps Loki was right, "Reptile, snake maybe, hard to know for sure," moving down her body he checked her leg, from the feel it was a clean break, "Sorry," he muttered.

Grasping the leg Clint carefully twisted it back into place, "There's nothing to make a good splint with, you really just going to have to be careful carrying her."

Loki wasn't paying any attention to the other man, this Snake Woman interested him. From what he knew of Hydra this possibility wasn't normal, yet how would these mewling quims know such technology? In fact he was so involved with his thoughts he nearly missed what the Bird Brain said, "Wait me? You do realize that it's a reptile, a thing that requires _heat_?"

Straightening up Clint shrugged, "I suppose I could take her up and you can continue looking for survivors."

Damn Midgardian...picking up the thing Loki carefully held her to his chest, " I do this because it's fruitless to keep searching, and not for its safety," he snarled, "Find anymore bodies can't say I didn't tell you so."

 

 

"So not only is she a snake!" turning to his computer Tony pulled up a hologram of DNA, "She is human, both, now," snapping is fingers he picked up a pen, "What is that word Dr. Banner?"

Looking up from the cast he was finishing off Bruce pushed up his glasses, "Spliced."

"Exactly, this woman's DNA was perfectly spliced with snake DNA, almost to a point where it's unstable," reaching under his desk Tony brought out a bag of pretzels, "From the tests I've run she was born like this, although I hesitate saying born. From the amount of tinkering they've done," popping a handful of pretzels into his mouth he chewed, "I wonder how many hosts they killed."

"Despite her injuries she's healthy," Bruce commented, "Her leg should heal fast with her increased healing ablity, without any underlining problems."

Using a pen Tony pointed, "With this I can see how they froze Metallica over there, but honestly these tests have raised more questions then answers."

"Do you think there are more like her?" Steve asked finally over the shock.

Amerging from the shadows Bucky walked over, Tony knew he was there anyway. Looking at the woman on the table he got closer, feeling Steves lingering gaze on his back, "No," he said quietly, she brought back a memory, a rather painful one, "She's the only one."

"Right well that's helpful, now if you knew her name we'd be getting somewhere," Tony said while crunching on another mouthful, "I wonder if-"

"Viper! Her code name is Viper," Natasha came storming into the room, "I knew I recognized her from somewhere," reaching the table she threw down some grainy photographs, "Could ever get a good look and we always figured she shot them with poison. Deadly assassin since I now know how she killed so many people, she was Hydras main Asset after losing Barnes. So we have to wonder why they left her behind, if they meant her to infiltrate the Tower."

Clearing his throat Bruce fixed the hospital gown over the woman, walking over he picked up a photograph, "Her leg was broken in two and nearly pulled off, upon further examination her jaw was cleary dislocated. If Hydra meant for her to infiltrate they wouldn't have left her in such a vulnerable state; seeing how easy it was for us to figure it out."

Steve was warming up to the idea, "I agree with Natasha, this would be the ideal way to get in. She's injured so we take her in and nurse her back to health, gains our trust next thing Hydra is bursting in."

From his perch on the stool Clint finally spoke up, now whether it was from his father like protectiveness from before he didn't know, "I agree with Bruce, where Loki and I found her and the Hydra agent I don't think they were meant meant to be found. Their heat signatures barely registered on the device. Beside your theory is too cut and dry for Hydra, they aren't dumb."

Tony just looked amused, "We have two opposing teams, bets anyone?"

Meanwhile Bucky continued to stare at he woman, bits and pieces of blurred memories flashed through his mind. Each one was of pain but not of his own, it was to much to bear for one day. Silently like always he left the room the heat of Steves stare followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you enjoy that I had fun writing it :) so I have a question to ask: was everyone in character? Or at least somewhat in character?
> 
> I was also thinking of keeping Reader in that coma like state and working on everyone else and where Reader is going to fit in; or just having her wake up. Decisions, decisions...


	5. Blackness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go another chapter! Thank you for waiting patiently, I do hope you enjoy it!

Avengers POV

 

Walking into the kitchen area Steve stopped dead in his tracks, not seeing his friend where he left him. Taking another look around the kitchen he spotted Tony, "Have you seen Bucky? I thought I told him I would be right back."

 

From his place with his head in the fridge Tony took his sweet time to answer, "Yeh I seen Metallica," spotting Clints sandwich the man grinned wickedly, taking it he stood up straight, "It fact I have him in the lab playing babysitter."

 

"Not with the Hydra Agent?" Steve said quickly, "Why did you make him do that?"

 

Leaving in a huff he strode to the elevator, punching the button he waited impatiently for the doors to open. He didn't trust that particular woman, not with what he read in her file, she was dangerous...and he didn't like the way Bucky looked at her.

 

Following lazily Tony unwrapped the perfectly made sandwich, "What are you so worried about Stars and Stripes? I thought you wanted us to trust Barnes and give him a chance to prove himself?"

 

Glaring at the other man Steve punched the button again, "She is fresh out of Hydra Tony! Hydra! She could send Buck to the brink of a break down," when the doors slid open he charged in, "You could have picked someone else to do this job."

 

Following him Tony shrugged as he started eating, "Why? You said yourself that we don't trust him enough to do much around here. What is the point if you freak out when you don't see him?" taking another bite he hummed happily, "How can we learn to fully trust him if you don't seem to trust him when he's not around you? This sandwich is amazing by the way," taking another noisy bite he shrugged, "Two lefts don't make a right no matter how many times you circle around."

 

Choosing to ignore him Steve crossed his arms, "This elevator is taking forever."

 

"The stairs are for more then just show you know," came the sassy response, "People can go up and down faster if they choose to complain about my state of the art technology."

 

With a low ding the doors slid open, rushing out Steve almost ran to the labs. Pushing the doors open his ears perked at the voices.

 

"...are going to take me back! He lied! You aren't going to touch me either!" the womans voice was gurgled like she was talking with water in her mouth, "I know you! You aren't going to hurt me anymore!"

 

Bucky had his hands out prepared to catch her if she fell. What she was saying wasn't making much sense but, flashes of pain flashed through his head however it wasn't his pain, "Calm down, please," he had to calm her down the amount of blood flowing from her mouth wasn't right, "Please no one is going to hurt you."

 

Spotting Steve he tried to wave him away, "Just calm down."

 

It was too late she followed his gaze, "No! Stay away from me!" she screamed stepping away from the cot, "I'll kill you-" her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

 

Catching her carefully Bucky glared over at his friend, "I just finished telling her I was the only one here," cradling her gently he sighed, "She remembered me," he added in a mutter while wiping some blood from her mouth.

 

"This was the reason," Steve started as Tony finally walked into the room, "I didn't want him kept down here alone, she woke up."

 

"What? She woke up from the anesthetic? On her own?" Tony replied sarcastically, "Maybe that's why I had Metallica come down here and he isn't alone, Dr. Banner is in the other room," pressing a button said doctor came running into the room.

 

"Something happen? What happened?" Seeing the woman in Barnes' arms he quickly walked over, "I told you to call me if she woke up, she probably popped her leg out of place," he helping to place her back in the cot he clicked his tongue, "Broke her jaw brace too," opening her mouth he checked around, "How was she talking? Any slurring?"

 

"No," Bucky shook his head.

 

"If that's the case her jaw must be fine," touching her leg Bruce sighed, "Popped back out, perhaps we should increase the sedative."

 

"Perhaps? Perhaps! You should have done that from the beginning, for all we know she could've been waiting for a a chance like this," Steve was fuming, "Strap her to the cot for our safety at least, she's dangerous."

 

"So am I," Bucky said lowly, "I am a danger to all of you, perhaps you should strap me to a cot too."

 

At that Steve softened, "That's not what I meant Buck she-"

 

"Is in the exact same position as me," Bucky interrupted.

 

Munching on the last bit of his sandwich Tony listened intently, turning to Bruce he pointed, "Don't you love drama? My money is on Metallica, he's the only one who can calm down Stars and Stripes."

 

"I'm not getting involved," Bruce responsed quietly, ignoring all of them he worked on the woman's leg.

 

"What you meant and what you said are two different things," Bucky said firmly, "You're my best friend but quit handling me with kid gloves. It was my decision to come down here not yours."

 

"Buck, I know," Steve protested, "I just-"

 

Knowing they had an audience Bucky shook his head, wiping the last trail of blood off the woman's face he turned around. Heading towards the doors he waited in the hall, it wasn't long before Steve appeared, "Stevie, I looked after you all those years when we were kids because you couldn't look out for yourself. You don't need looking after anymore," there was a touch of sadness in his voice, "Neither do I."

 

It came almost second nature for Bucky - as he was relearning - for him to protect someone, to look out for someone. That person used to be Steve before his friend got injected and really didn't need to be protected anymore. That was one of the reasons he was so drawn to the woman, nearly everyone here didn't trust her or wanted to kill her, she needed to be protected.

 

"Buck please," Stepping forward Steve touched his friends shoulder tenderly, "I just don't want you to have flashbacks, you might have worked with her before. I don't want to see you hurt like last time."

 

"I will have flashbacks but they won't be because of her," Bucky reasoned, "I am getting better."

 

Frowning Steve lifted his free hand and grazed his thumb along his friends jawline, "Don't rush it."

 

A stirring of different emotions rush through him at that touch, most he didn't understand. Pulling out of the embrace he stood in front of the glass doors, watching the other two men working. He wanted to go back in there and make sure she was alright but knew Steve wouldn't let him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She kept waking up for brief moments and Bucky was there for each one. There were times when she was violent when she awoke, but it was also the times he was sitting where she could see him. Other times he sat by her head, it would almost seem like she was soothed by his voice...he couldn't be sure.

 

Recently it was found she had an infection because, she had no open wounds it was deemed an internal infection. In order to be safe she was injected with a number of antibiotics and vitamins. When she broke out into a sweat Bucky was there to wash her face with a cool cloth, "Don't die on me doll," he whispered, "You are one of the few things that seem to make sense in my life."

 

By now Steve was severally impatient with everyone...well not everyone but, it wasn't like he could take his anger out on the one person who was never there anymore. It felt like he just got his best friend, his Bucky back just to lose him to someone else once again. He was jealous, although he would never admit that to himself; he just wanted Bucky to himself. To ease his growing resentment to the Hydra Agent he often took assignments, the only way he able to release his emotions. No he never killed anyone instead he beat them to a pulp, that helped a little.

 

Of course Steve wasn't the only one who didn't like how much Barnes was interacting with the Hydra Asset. Natasha made it her job to go into the lab often to 'chat' with Bruce, make sure everything was running smoothly. Mind on the conversation and eyes on the Hydra Asset, who was still not strapped to the cot. Every time she tried to plead the case Tony and Bruce refused, saying it will only cause more damage.

 

Many times Natasha wanted them to force her awake to answer questions, questions that needed to be answered. Each time she was denied. Her patients were wearing thin for how much the Hydra Asset was being protected. Protected! Like that woman wouldn't kill them all in a blink of the eye when no one was watching.

 

Readers POV

 

The numbing blackness was welcoming, it was far from the pained blackness that often assaulted you. Besides the blackness echos of voices drifted in and out, you could make nothing out of the voices. As welcoming as it was it was also humiliating, how did a well respected and feared assassin end up like this?

 

Truthfully it took you longer than you wish to admit to figure out how it felt to come out of the coma. Soon you feint sleep when they started injecting you, it was enough to make you unmoblie yet you heard clearly. Whoever they were they worried about your health and, that shocked you, why would anyone worry about you? You were disposable, and you agreed with the voices who said you shouldn't be here.

 

Out of all the voices there was one that you liked listening to, it belong to the...man that was often there when you woke up. He always sat by your head, voice soothing and that voice never spoke harm against you. You didn't know where he went when the Winter Soldier was there and you knew you were going to die. It was...unsettling how... how...you weren't sure of the word but, every time you came out of the the blackness you search for his voice. That voice assured you were okay, it was like the Hydra Scientist who gave you a name, that same safe feeling.

 

The day came when you were able to completely fight off the blackness after you got injected. Waiting for the other voices to leave you opened your eyes, the lights blinded you. Moving the muscles in your legs and arms you kept from wincing from how much they hurt, how long were you here? Doing an internal check you concluded you were in perfect health, perfectly able to escape with the man's help.

 

Sitting up suddenly you look around fear pitted in your stomach, it was lab. Feeling someone behind you, "You have to help me escape," your voice was hoarse from disuse, "They are going to kill me."

 

"No one is going to kill you," said the man.

 

Now you could relax, it was the man that was always there with you, "Please," turning you prepared to see him finally, "I heard them-"

 

Fear was sharp as glass in your belly, it couldn't be! Pushing yourself away from him, the Winter Soldier the cot disappeared from under you, you landing hard on the floor, "What are you doing here?"

 

"Calm down, please I'm not going to hurt you," the Winter Soldier remained sitting, "I won't hurt you."

 

No you weren't going to die not protecting yourself, standing up you hissed at him, fangs protruding down pass your lips, "But I will hurt you!" vemon dripped slowly down your lips, "Like the many timesss you hurt me!"

 

Stepping forward the room started to spin, vertigo, no you weren't going to pass out. Holding onto a table you hissed again, why wasn't he standing up or threatening you? In fact he was just sitting there with his hands up in...surrender? What fresh hell was this? This had to be a trick, shifting your gaze around the room you expected to be ambushed, he must be working with the voices who didn't trust her.

 

"Please calm down doll," slowly the Winter Soldier stood up, "I don't mean to hurt you."

 

He looked different and plus he talked...when has he ever talked before? There was also the missing face mask...your head hurt as you tried to understand all this. You recognize his eyes and facial features yet they were different, they weren't cold or fierce. That voice...that was the one you sought out to calm you. What was going on?

 

"Please calm down," the man repeated as he stood up, "No one is going to hurt you but you have to calm down."

 

Your breathing was erratic you could smell nothing on him no fear, no nothing. Not relaxing your defensive stance you took took a few steps, "Where am I? I need ansswerss."

 

The man opened his mouth to speak when the doors slid open, one woman and two men walked in. They paused and stared at you, for for a brief moment nobody moved or spoke. In a blink of an eye everyone was in motion, you hissed and prepared to fight before something jumped in your way. At first you strike out thinking someone was attacking you until you realized it was him, the Winter Soldier...protecting you.

 

"Stop just stop," he said, "You are going to upset her more!"

 

"Upset her? She was attacking you!" This came from the blond one, "And you were going to let her. Step aside Bucky let's us handle this."

 

"No let me do it," the Winter Soldier said firmly, "You guys interfere," he turned to face the woman advancing on the other side, "This whole thing will go south pretty quick knowing her strength and mine," he was making it clear who's side he would be on.

 

"Metallica's right you know," said the other man, "When she wakes up he's the only one who can somewhat calm her down, out of all of us he has the best chance."

 

Pressing your legs against the counter behind you vemon still dripped down your fangs, still on the defensive. Eyes on the red haired woman who never took her eyes off of you, you knew your best chance was to have the Winter Soldier on your side. Regardless if you actually trusted him or not, in your weakened state there wasn't much you could do.

 

"No," the red haired woman answered, "She needs to be questioned not calmed down, that's just a front. We need to know what Hydra wants."

 

"I agree with Natasha, she has been here far too long without explanation," said the blond one, "Before this can go any further."

 

"Yet I don't think she'll sit down and chat, but that's just my two cents," that man leaned on the counter, "How about we all just take a step back and see where that goes?"

 

Not relaxing the Winter Soldier turned to you, "It's going to be okay doll."

 

"When iss anything?" Came your answer, "Kill me and be done with it! Or let me go before I kill you all." Hissing you spit vemon at the woman missing her on purpose, pushing off the man in front of you as you jump over the counter. Your move caught the woman off guard for a brief second just enough time for you to get close. The muscles in your arms burned from use, yet you weren't giving in, "Time to die."

 

With your attention on the woman you didn't hear the commotion behind you, a blow to your neck made you loosen your grip. Hissing you turn your head just in time to get hit again, this time it caused you to black out. Damn Humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That will be all from me for this year, with Christmas and New Years coming up I'm going to be busy with family. 
> 
> So Merry Christmas/Seasons Greetings and Happy New Year to all of you!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it took a bit longer than originally planned, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this cchaptr, without further ado:

Ten hours. You weren't giving in. Strapped to a chair in the dark, in the bright light, not giving you food or water. Hell you couldn't remember the last time you ate or drank anything, how did they think they were torturing you? Question after question was fired your way by the red headed woman who was not visibly growing frustrated by your silence but you knew how to read people.

 

Now they resorted to denying you the use of the facilities, there was nothing in your body that needed to be released anyway. The usual hunger pains stabbed your stomach, this you were used to as well as the sandpaper in your mouth. Venom was useless in curing the thirst, it was a waste of a valuable asset, not to mention with mouth guard strapped to your face you couldn't use it. Currently everything you were was useless, that out of all the things they were putting you through that grated on your nerves the worse. 

 

Hearing the door swish open-because not seeing them enter was so scary-you rolled your head back to stare at the ceiling. You not looking at the red headed was one of your mere victories. The scent that entered your nose was not the red heads, flicking back up you eyed the Winter Soldier, "Was wondering when they would send you in," Your voice sounded like shit.

 

"It took convincing," came his voice, it was soft like so many times before, "I brought you something to eat, if you promise not to hurt me," That sounded like a forced line. 

 

Letting out a bark of a laugh you looked away, "Trying to poison the answers out of me?" Smelling what be brought you was the only thing that made you look back at him, "Poisoning isn't your specialty."

 

Kneeling down in front of you he broke off a piece of the bun and threw it into his mouth, he preceeded to take a bit of everything on the plate. Chewing and swallowing he offered the food, "It's not poisoned, not feeding you isn't improving the interrogation," his lips curled in almost what could be distaste, "I will not question you, but if you hope to get out of here you have to talk."

 

"I will do no such thing!" You shouted at him, "I don't owe anyone anything! Just kill me and be over with it!"

 

"They aren't going to kill you," the Winter Soldier sighed, "No one here is going to hurt you in anyway," holding up the plate, "Please you need to eat something, I'm not going to force you, please eat."

 

There was something in his face and his words that you didn't recognize, nothing made sense. Eyeing the food you could feel your resolve waver just slightly, "So you're saying it's my choice?" You snap, "Just to pull it away from me?"

 

His dark eyes glinted with...something, "I would not do that to you, that would be denying you the necessity of substance. Please."

 

"No," But your tone didn't hold much weight, "You are holding nothing but a leash! I don't trust Humans! You hurt me before Soldier there is nothing keeping you from killing me this time!" You hissed, "Just end it!"

 

A flurry of emotions went across his face none of which you could identify, "I will not hurt you but I'm not leaving until you eat, you will bring stuck with me for a while."

 

Now that didn't settle well with you, staying with him or an empty room wasn't much of a choice...choice...glancing at the food...it would mean the loss of the mouth guard. Protection. After all you weren't going to take this Humans word, "Fine," You said through gritted teeth.

 

 

 

Avengers POV

"I don't like this," Natasha was pacing the room, her eyes never leaving the one way glass, the conversation in the other room flowing through the speakers, "How do we know she doesn't know how to activate his Hydra side? A ruse to take us down."

 

"Hmm I beg to differ on this one," Tony replied from his chair, " Can't believe I'm saying this and if I'm wrong you will never let me live it down-"

 

"Okay enough about you Tony," Clint interrupted, "She doesn't like him, that's easy to tell she barely let him feed her. It doesn't seem like a ruse to me, look at her body language, technically she can still protect herself. Plus she's so thin even I wouldn't taunt with food, it's a wonder-no it isn't," he corrected himself, "If she can stand this what did she go through at Hydra?"

 

Silent in the corner Steve was fuming at the scene unfolding before his eyes. He knew his best friend and everything about him, so he knew, _he knew_ Bucky was enjoying himself. Enjoying himself with the enemy! He should be the one making Bucky smile, that smile was the twitching of the corner of that perfect mouth. He should be the one who Bucky enjoys himself with, yes he was jealous he can admit that now, "Stop this, what is all this proving anyway?"

 

Pausing in their argument they looked over, "That is what we are discussing Stars and Stripes, weren't you paying attention?" Tony asked dryly, "We know she permits Barnes' considering we're watching said man feed her, so why don't we get Barnes to question her? He has gotten this far already."

 

"No, I'm against it," Steve replied hotly, "This whole thing is is a waste of time, we should keep her in Loki's old glass prison until she talks."

 

Clint shook his head, "Something tells me that isn't going to work with her, she's probably be more comfortable in that prison. I mean she was probably kept in one, it's not like Hydra is a first class hotel. Loki and I did find her in a dank dungeon."

 

"Dungeon? It gets worse every time you mention it," Tony butted in while rolling his eyes, "One moment it's a room next thing it's a torture chamber whose roof fell nearly killed her. It was cold and broken that's all we really need to know Clint, what do you expect?"

 

"It seems too cut and dry, she won't talk," Natasha glared out the glass, "To me it's too clean, there's a hidden plan and it includes her in there. She was Hydras main Asset, I don't trust any of that, Barnes shouldn't be in there."

 

Shaking his head Steve strolled towards the room controls, "She's a reptile right?" Reaching out he turned down the heat in the room, "If that doesn't get her talking..."

 

 

 

Readers POV

It was messy and you were sure more food ended up on your face than in your mouth, "I'm not a baby I can feed myself," You growled, this time you were sure you could see mirth in his eyes, yes he seemed to be enjoying throwing food on you.

 

"That I can't do," spooning another mouthful into your mouth he gestured towards the wall behind you, "If they think I'm aiding you in anyway they will storm in here, I don't feel like being strapped down."

 

Now this was a very interesting bit of information, "They don't trust you? Really? That can't have anything to do with..." Your vision blurred suddenly confused you wiggled your hands realizing how cold it was. It was dropping too fast for you to be able to regulate your body heat thus sending you into hibernation, "Bastard," You slurred.

 

"Hey you okay?" His tone concerned, "What's wrong?"

 

The cold didn't seem to harm him one bit, "They sent you...to torture me..." You rasped out, using every ounce of will power to stay awake.

 

Finally in must have dawned on him, shooting a glare at the wall behind you he started roughly rubbing your arms, "Stay with me," cursing he rubbed harder, "They must...the questions, they have run out of patience."

 

The rubbing only generated enough heat for you to stay rational, "Fine...kill me afterwards," taking a breath you closed your eyes, "Hydra wants nothing to do with me...sent me down with that Human man...to kill me slowly. I am useless to them."

 

Bone chilling cold was all you could feel, the urge to sleep to leave it all behind was strong, "The missions...they showed me a picture of who I need to kill...kill whoever gets in my way...done well or not...never...happy," opening your eyes his face was the last thing you seen before the urge to sleep over powered what resistance you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question for you readers: do you want to see everyone's reactions to what Steve did or just to Reader waking up?
> 
> OK so I realized that Reader keeps getting knocked out but I swear this will be the last time. Although knowing me...no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I punched this out sooner than I expected yay! I had fun writing this not going to lie. I hope you enjoy!!!

Avengers POV

Bucky acted quickly breaking off her binds, mindful not to hurt her and scooped her up in his arms. Holding her close he kicked the door open, "The fuck was that? The fuck was that?" Kneeling down he started rubbing her arms trying to bring any sort of life back into her, "She's not breathing."

 

"We have to being her to Bruce now," Clint was by Buckys side right away. Shrugging off his coat and draped it over her although he didn't know if that would do anything, "Come on," Getting up he rushed ahead holding the doors open.

 

"Hey it got her talking, it was better then what we've been doing to her for 10 hours. 10 hours," Steve argued to anyone who would listen, "I think those 10 hours were torture, what I did was more humane. It was over quickly and it got us some answers."

 

Pushing away from the control panel Natasha glared at Steve her face warring between furious and astonishment, "You do realized that we cannot used that? She was half delirious, in order to get answers she has to do willingly not half unconscious," walking towards the door she paused and turned her head, "There's is a fine line between interrogation and torture Roger's, you crossed it."

 

"Tony," Steve turned towards the unusually quiet man in the chair, "You believe me don't you?"

 

Standing up Tony silently walked over to the door, punching in a code the lights dimmed before turning off. Pushing open the door he sighed, "You aren't going to win over Barnes if you keep acting like a fucking asshole."

 

* * *

  
  


"Bruce she isn't breathing," Clint burst into the lab with Bucky hot on his heels, "She reacted badly to a severe temperature drop."

 

Clearing off a table Bruce rushed to get equipment, "Pulse?" Elbowing Bucky out of the way he held two fingers to her wrist, "Faint and she is breathing," he quickly hooked her up to the machine and it beeped to life with her pulse, "How cold was it?"

 

Staying out of the way Bucky stood on the other side of the table holding her hand, "I couldn't tell but she passed out quick."

 

Tossing off the jacket Bruce took her temperature, pausing long enough to stick another machine on her, "Her internal temperature is steadily decreasing, considering what she is, face with cold temperatures she's going into hibernation. It has shocked her system, her vitals are all over the map."

 

"We have to warm her up fast, I'll go get some blankets," Clint said in a rush, "I'll get the room warmer and-"

 

"If you want took kill her," Bruce interrupted, "Her system has went through to much to even possibly try to warm her up. The best chance is to slowly increase her body temperature. Get her into a room drop the temperature to way below freezing-"

 

"That's cruel," Bucky growled.

 

"It seems that way but it's not James, the cruel thing is to force her to warm up," Bruce explained gently, "The question is where, can't be here each room is climate controlled because of the equipment."

 

"Loki's old space," Tony said loudly as he strolled in.

 

That made Bucky madder, "What? Put her from one glass prison to another? There's no end to this is there? You got your answers!"

 

"Cool it Metallica I wasn't finished," Tony replied rolling his eyes, "Besides that old glass room has been disassembled and the pieces are being used for various projects. I'm talking about the floor where we Loki proofed everything with Goldilocks's help. If it can easily contain a God it can contain her, seeing there's no possible way she's going to trust us easily now. Plus I can arrange it so only a few of us can come and go as we please."

 

Clicking his tongue Clint nodded, "It's the basics and everything is bolted down so there's no chance she could hurt herself or anyone else. If you can permanently separate the heating system, she will need to have it always warmer compared to everywhere else."

 

While they were talking Bucky trailed his fingers up and down her arm. She was so cold and it unnerved him, it was like touching a dead body, "How long will it take Bruce?"

 

Using a flashlight to check her pupils Bruce hummed, "I'd say 24 to 48 hours. The best way will be to warm up the room by a degree or two every hour, to try and mimic spring, it will be a slow recovery. I will need access to her floor," he mentioned, "With every degree change I want to check her vitals."

 

Tony made a noise in his throat, "Duh, as of right now the ones in this room are on the list. Come on let's cart her up there, it's so weird though," he continued to chatter on the way to the elevator, "She has a name and not that code name either, yet we don't use it because we don't know it. Barnes you should ask her when she's civil again."

 

Hugging Viper-no he couldn't call her that-to his chest Bucky followed the group, "Mhmm," ignoring the chatter around him he focused on the floor levels. He slipped out before the doors fully opened, each level was spaced out the same so he knew where the bedroom was. Setting her in the bed he slipped a light blanket over her, "I won't be far," he muttered. 

 

"Oh shit! It's freezing in here," Clint was a shivering mess, "Good jolly Tony, you sure this isn't too cold? I need a winter parka!"

 

"Oh I'm sure I have some ski coats hanging around somewhere. This is the exact temperature Banner told me to put it at, if she's all settled in," Tony hadn't bothered stepping off the elevator, "I have to defrost Chicken Legs over here."

 

Checking on her one more time Bruce nodded, "That's all we can do for now, in a hour I'll be back, keep the cameras on Tony, just to be safe."

 

"Please they never stop, Metallica you coming too?" Tony had his finger hovering on the buttons.

 

"No, I'm taking the stairs," pushing the door open Bucky made a mental note about wearing a glove; he didn't want to burn her by accident. Descending the stairs he burst through the door, not seeing Steve he strolled down the hallway.

 

"Bucky," Steve came walking out of the bathroom, slowing down when he spotted his friend, "What-"

 

_SMACK_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, Steve's head jerked to the side his mouth open. Immediately his skin flush an angry red in the perfect shape of a hand, "Bucky?"

 

"What were you thinking?" Bucky growled his metal hand in a tight fist, "I thought Captain America stood up for people who can't fight for themselves? You could've killed her Steve and you haven't even met her!"

 

Still in slight shock Steve lifted up a hand to his cheek, "You should be thankful for what I did, or did you rather they keep her like that for another 10 hours?"

 

Bucky let out a humorless laugh, "Don't even try Rogers, you and I both know you didn't do it for her. Lately I don't know who you are anymore, when I'm not with her I can't find you anywhere, just to find out you are on a mission. When you used to tell me when you weren't going to be around, I appreciated that. And when you are around you are completely miserable."

 

"I don't see you," Steve replied softly, "You were my friend first Bucky, why is she the sudden priority? I helped you reach the point you are now, all I want is my friend back. Don't choose her, she may destroy you."

 

"Excuse me?" Bucky narrowed his eyes, "Am I not allowed to do anything without your permission? I'm not a little child Rogers who needs help with choosing friends, don't you dare make this into a stupid ultimatum."

 

Struggling to keep his thoughts in order Steve sighed, it was hard not to beg, "Bucky, how do you know she isn't being sent to find and kill you?"

 

"No, since when did you ever think the worse of someone? Usually you are the one who's always changing people's minds to the good," Shaking his head Bucky crossed his arms, "What happened to my Stevie, I don't recognize you anymore."

 

"I'm still me Buck, believe me," reaching over he touched his friends shoulder, "This just has been very overwhelming not having you by my side. Don't choose her over our friendship"

 

Shrugging it off Bucky took a step back, "That's a shit excuse Rogers, what kind of friend are you? I shouldn't have to choose between anything, what ever happened to 'With you until the end of the line'? Or is that only good when it comes to you?" With that he turned around and left.

 

 

* * *

"It's time to check on her," Clint mentioned as he looked at the time, "You should do it, I'm not waking him up he's a grouch."

 

"I don't believe I volunteered for that job," Tony replied lazily, "Either do it or wake him up."

 

They both looked over at the man sprawled over the couch snoring softly. Bucky looked harmless but they both knew how he hated being woken up.

 

"Hell no Tony."

 

"You go check on her, it's the 24 hour mark and Bruce said to bring her food just in case," Tony waved a hand towards the fridge, "Just not anything that can go bad in heat mind you, basics."

 

"No you haven't brought me that ski parka you said you had, it will be freezing in there still," Clint argued, "Last time I checked the video feed there was frost on the windows, I'm not good with cold."

 

"Oh please you lazy ass, I said I had jackets but I didn't say fuck all that I'll find them for you. That's your que to look for them, you do have eyes right? They are just for show?" Tony rolled his, "They work if you actually use them"

 

As they argued they failed to notice Loki growing more and more agitated in the nook by the bookcase. With a loud snap the God shut his book, "If you insist quarreling like children perhaps you can do so on your own floor. Since you deemed it alright to give away my floor and I was under the impression Tony you were helping Thor figure out where to put me. As I would rather not share a floor with that oaf."

 

Both men paused and looked over, "Well that's the first I've known about that," Tony sniffed, "This is my tower and I don't know what's going on, but again who cares about me? I just own the tower..."

 

"See you own the tower so you should lend a hand in looking after her," Clint butt in, "And find me that ski parka."

 

Getting up from the nook Loki strolled over, "If I do this task will the both of you shut up while I read?" Strolling into the kitchen he grabbed a tray and opened the fridge pausing only for a moment. He wasn't doing this to be nice to anyone he was just merely curious; after all what happened to make everyone isolate their leader?

 

Deciding on fruit, a sandwich and a box of juice Loki placed everything on the tray. Picking it up he faced the others, "Assuming I'm allowed to enter my own floor?"

 

Clint narrowed his eyes, "Is this a good decision? The floor is restricted for a reason."

 

"Last I checked I have no qualms with her, the only interaction was to carry her out of that room half dead. I just want you two idiots to shut up," Loki snapped. 

 

"I see no problem, the room is under surveillance we can be in there in a matter of seconds," Tony shrugged, "Jarvis?"

 

"Yes sir I have given Loki clearance."

 

Turning on his heel the God headed for the elevator, after the short ride he entered his old floor. What caught him off guard was the temperature, surely it was too cool for her. Everything was still in place, entering the bedroom he set the tray on the coffee table eyes flicking to the bed. Seeing the blanket not covering her he snapped his fingers setting the blanket in place. 

 

Leaving as quickly as he arrived Loki left with more questions rather than answers, he had to figure out what happened. He knew Barnes would never tell him or Clint, perhaps he could casually question Thor who could never keep his mouth shut.

 

* * *

  
  


It wasn't a coincidence that when Steve came to the common level for something to eat he kept tripping on nothing. Slamming into the wall just before hitting his hip on the counter he muttered under his breath. Pulling out a container of food he popped it into the microwave, it took a moment before it started. Waiting impatiently he tried to pour a cup of coffee only to noticed that the whole pot was frozen solid. 

 

Setting the pot down Steve grabbed his food out of the microwave pausing at the sight of ice. Perplexed he set the container down and opened the fridge, everything had ice crystals like it was just taken out of the freezer, "What...?"

 

Adjusting the temperature he stood up and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl but the whole bunch lifted out. Seeing a sheen of ice he dropped the bananas on the counter causing them to break apart in uneven pieces. Trying to move the napkin holder he was surprised when it didn't move, "The heck?"

 

Giving his head a shake he stepped back, looking up he was taken back when he noticed Loki glaring at him from across the room. Now they weren't considered friends or even on very friendly terms however he did nothing of the sort to have the God glare at him like that. Going to the elevator Steve glanced over at his shoulder more puzzled than ever. Loki and Thor were the only ones who didn't know what went down yesterday...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So think Steve got what he deserved? Or should he suffered more? It's not like anyone is going to forgive him just yet, anyway the next chapter is in the works. Now don't get too excited it's not going to come out right away my world is going to be busy the next while.


End file.
